A Cherub  The Story of Nakaelin  Ch 1
by Felonious-Fairy
Summary: The year is 2030, and a new country is born. He must deal with his new-found responsibilities as a nation while warding off other countries who threat to invade.
1. A Cherub The Story of Nakaelin Ch1

Thump. Thump. Thump.

What a strange feeling. It was as if a force was tapping against his ribcage impatiently, anxiously awaiting for an event to unfold. With each tapping in his chest, he felt blood circulating through his veins, entangling him in a tunnel leading straight to life. Air. Air filtered his lungs, and each gasping breath was met by another as soon as it was cast away though his mouth.

It was then, for the first time ever, that the country of Nakaelin opened his eyes.

The pale blue orbs were half-shut as he gazed helplessly at the world, trying to make sense of it all. At first, there was nothing but white, but as his vision adjusted to the light outside, he began to see color. The first color he saw was blue. Never-ending blue that went on forever in the cloudless sky. He laid there on his back, tall grass tickling his neck, his arms, his face. The boy was a mere child, just born. He was no infant, however. He was about the size of a three-year-old, adorned in a plain white tunic that reached past his knees. Dirty blond hair fell across his face, tampering with his sight. However, he continued to lie there, never moving a muscle.

It was not long, however, until he was found.

"So this is Nakaelin." said a voice. The boy on the ground did not move. It was his first time hearing a voice, and he was trying to register what it was. He was confused, but not alarmed. He didn't understand the dangers of the outside world, only that he was comfortable, was viewing a big thing of blue, long strands of grass were tickling his figure, and he had heard only the sound of the wind flowing through said grass until now.

The boy lay there, wondering what on earth that noise was, what those words meant. Then it occurred to him that he understood English. He understood that there was a sky and a ground, and that the noise was a person, male by the sound of it. Slowly, he was gathering his surroundings, understanding what was happening. He knew so much, and yet, so little.

He knew his name was Nakaelin. He knew how he came to be. He knew the local language. And he knew that he was a nation. It took a moment or two for it all to kick in, as would processing something after being punched in the head. Yes, the situation was quite like being hit in the head, not being able to see, totally at a lost as to where you were and what happened. But, slowly you would come to remember those things, as was the situation now.

Air flowed through his lungs, and he gasped in more, enjoying the feeling of breathing. He suddenly realized that he could control his lungs, to make them take in more and more until they felt like they were going to burst. He was conscious of his heart beat, and when he tried to control the tapping against his ribcage, he found he could not.

This annoyed him.

There was the sound of footsteps marching towards him, and still the young nation did not move. Then, something blocked his vision of the sky. It was something the nation had never seen before. The boy blinked his eyes, widened them, and then they went back to their previous half-opened stare.

The thing above him was a face. The person was of colors that the young nation had never seen before, having been just born. There was a darker golden color, bordering on brown, of the person's hair. His eyes were blue, like the sky, and his skin was pale, almost white. He adorned a brown jacket, brown pants, brown shirt, brown brown brown. It was strange, seeing another human being for the first time.

Well, more like seeing another country for the first time as opposed to a human being.

...But then what did that make Nakaelin?

"Hey there!" The person said happily. He stood with his hands on his knees, gazing down at the young boy. "You're new, right?"

The boy on the ground stared up at the other, confused. He was slowly registering the words, slowly gaining the ability to speak. Words formed deep down in his throat, and the boy replied. "Yes." His voice was small and unused, high and shy like a little mouse.

The man suddenly stood up straight. "Ahahahaha~!" He laughed victoriously. Nakaelin was confused again, but he still did not stir. "Awesome! My name's America, and you're my little brother! Ahahahaha~!"

Nakaelin registered his words, slowly. "Little... Brother..." He repeated them to himself, eyes locked on the man before him. He towered over the young boy, a large grin plastered on his face, bright blue eyes shimmering with excitement.

"You got it!" the man howled happily, laughing once more. Then, without asking permission to do so, dipped down and picked Nakaelin up. The boy blinked, as the world swirled around him, his vision changing from the sky to all around him.

He was in a field of tall grass, so tall in fact, he wondered how America had spotted him laying down. Far off in the distance, was a farm. Other than that, only a road could be found, where a truck was parked. The truck was huge and red with a decal of an eagle on the back window. Nakaelin blinked.

America settled the young nation on his back, giving him a piggy-back ride. "You can't sit around all day, little dude. Everyone is waiting for you!" He laughed his trademark victorious laugh while happily strutting to the huge truck, little brother in tow.

Upon arriving to the truck, the older country opened the passenger door and transferred the younger one to his front. "There ya' go, buckaroo." he cheered enthusiastically as he placed the young country in a child's seat in the back seat of the cab. He put on his seatbelt, and closed the door before anything could be said.

The other cab door opened, to reveal America getting into the driver's seat. He offered the younger country a gleaming smile before turning on the ignition. The truck suddenly came to life, and they drove off.

Nakaelin was still misty-minded, and didn't understand what was happening at the moment. All he knew was that this guy was his brother, and he was a country. That's all.

As they sped down the road, long fields of wheat turned to carefully articulate farms. For a while, it was just farmland, not that Nakaelin was aware that any other such land existed.

"So! You must be a tad confused there, bro." America chirped out, unfazed by the fact that he basically just kidnapped a small child. "Let me fill you in on the detes."

"Detes?" Nakaelin asked curiously.

"Details, little dude, details. What happened is that you used to be part of my country. But things started heatin' up in the ol' political scene, and one of my states declared themselves free of America. That's me."

At this point, he pointed a thumb to himself.

"But we can still be allies. So that's why I'm bringing you over to your capital, so we can work out an alliance between brothers. Sound good?"

Nakaelin did not answer at first, slowly taking in the information. This had all happened to fast, and he was completely lost. This showed in his expression, both blonde eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his pale lips. America noticed this in the rearview mirror.

"Hey, let me try again, okay? Listen up good. You used to be one of my states, as in the United States of America. Now, little man, you're not. Now you're your own country because of some issues."

"Iss... ues..." Nakaelin responded, sounding out the word.

"Yeah. No worries, you'll be filled in on the detes in a moment."

They drove on, and after a while of silence, America turned on the radio. It blasted with loud rock n' roll music, the lyrics singing about how cool their band was. Nakaelin listened carefully as America whooped with glee at the song choice and sung along.

It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

><p>"Hey, little dude, we're here."<p>

That was what awoke the young country. He had fallen asleep in his child's seat at the back seat of the cab of the truck. Groggily, he opened his eyes, and they widened slightly at the view outside his window.

No farmland surrounded him now. Now, he stared at a well-manicured park with tall, towering trees lining a path straight to a huge building. The building was white in color, with strong, colossal pillars guarding the entrance. It was then that the door closest to him was opened, and America reached in, unstrapped the young one, and lifted him on his back again.

America piggy-backed Nakaelin down that long walk where the trees watched them, silent and judging. Nakaelin nuzzled closer into the bomber jacket adorned by his big brother.

Then, when the two came to the building, about a thousand lights suddenly flickered. Nakaelin, confused ever-much-so, stared openly into the flashes, mouth opened slightly, wordlessly asking what on earth was going on.

"Mr. America! Mr. America!" That's all that Nakaelin would hear, besides the clicking of the cameras and the loud, annoying sound the flashes made.

"Mr. America! How are you dealing with losing California?"

"Mr America! _Are_ we in an alliance with Nakaelin?"

"Is he our enemy?"

"Mr. America, a word or two, if you please."

"Nakaelin! Look this way!"

Then, a woman ran next to them, fixed her hair quickly, brought a microphone up to her mouth, and stared into the lens of a large camera, being held by a cameraman.

"We're live in five, four, three..." The man said, when he reached one, the woman began to speak.

"I'm here live at was used to be the capital building of California, now known as the 'White House' of Nakaelin. Mr. America," she turned to the tall, blonde country. "Care to share a few words on what's happening?"

"No thank you." America said into the camera, giving a thumbs-up while Nakaelin clutched his back. "Nakaelin has to get to his meeting now, so excuse me, guys."

The reporters ran after them, all yelling for an interview, capturing pictures of Nakaelin on America's back, looking frightened and holding onto the other country for dear life.

They went into the building, where some serious-looking men in suits guarded the doors. "Hello Mr. America." said on of them. Then, his eyes flitted over to the younger country, and he raised an eyebrow. "And hello to you, Mr. Nakaelin."

The young blonde boy sank deeper into the bomber's jacket, scared out of his mind. He didn't fully understand what was going on, and the crowd outside further upset him. Seeing this, the man in the black suit frowned at America.

"Mr. America, forgive me for saying so, but I think it may have been wiser to allow us to accompany you to retrieve Mr. Nakaelin."

"Nonsense!" America laughed his joyful laugh. "I'm a hero; saving people is what I do! 'Sides, I wanted an excuse to test out my new ride."

The man's frown faltered, and he looked exasperated by the country's response. "So be it, sir."

America, having won that conversation, continued to march happily down the long hall, escorted by the man in black, the other men guarding the door still.

America and the man walked down the long hall, Nakaelin still on America's back. "Sir," The man in black said. "It's the door coming up."

"I knew." America rolled his eyes at his companion.

When the reached the door, America grinned, and took the young boy off his back. He placed him on the ground, and for the first time, Nakaelin stood.

"Alright, little dude." America started. "In that room is a press conference. All you have to do is sit on the chair on the stage and look cool, alright? I'll handle all the talking."

Nakaelin nodded, unsure as to what a press conference was.

America led the way into the room. The moment the doors opened, the people inside went quiet. A lot of camera flashes went off, and Nakaelin kept his eyes on the floor, still a little unsure. The duo, the man in the black suit standing by the door, walked up to the stage. Little Nakaelin had trouble keeping up with America's long, powerful strides.

The older country placed himself behind a podium whilst the other did what he was told and sat in the chair. He looked up at the people, took in their faces, their clothes, their expression, and silently wondered what he looked like. He never looked into a mirror before, and the question of his appearance remained on the forefront of his brain, before America began to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the honor of meeting Nakaelin. He is no longer a state as we all know, but rather he is a country all his own."

The people in the crowed murmured and took more pictures. They never saw a new-born country before, seeing as how two centuries went by without a new one. They speculated at the small child, but turned their attention back to America when he spoke again.

"We have prepared a document for Nakaelin," America continued, "which offers an alliance. If we cannot be with our fellow man through nation, then let it be through friendship." America sure knew how to clean up his speech at important times. This dialect was drastically different than the one before, where America used words such as, 'dude' and 'awesome.'

America took a piece of paper out of his coat, and presented it to Nakaelin. "Now, Nakaelin, do you wish to be in an alliance with the United States of America?"

The little boy was confused, as he had been since the moment he was born. He gazed around the room with wide, puppy-dog eyes, to which the people returned with interested stares. A news camera was fixated upon the boy in the chair, who slowly accepted the pen in America's outstretched hand.

It was signed with messy, kindergarten writing, but signed nonetheless. There was applause, and the little country stared around the room at the cheering crowd, then at his older brother who laughed happily. For the moment, everything seemed alright.

Little did he know, things were going to go downhill soon.

* * *

><p>AN: So, there you have it. The first chapter. Unfortunately, this chapter comes with no pictures. However, in the future, such a thing will exist. I beg of you, critique! Reviews are ever so welcome. Truly.


	2. A Cherub The Story of Nakaelin Ch2

The year was 2030. California, having been previously part of The United States of America, was no longer such thing.

The reason being that there was a person named James T. Nakaelius who strongly opposed America's view on things such as giving aid to non-aligned countries or marching into wars that were not theirs to march into. So, he began with a Website slandering the American name, and many people joined and supported his ideals.

They went onto campaigning and picketing at the capitals, demanding change. When their demands were not met, Nakaelius decided to take things into his own hands. He told all of his followers to occupy California, which is a rather large state on the very edge of America. They all moved there, giving up their previous homes and lives in search of better.

Because of all the immigration to California, many local Californians were pressured to move away. At this point in the game, Nakaelius remained hidden from contact unless it was on their web page, and hid himself from society so no one, mainly the government, could find him.

And believe me, they tried.

And, one day, when the majority of Californians were aligned with Nakaelius, they started a revolution. They fought off America's armies and navies and air force, and barely, just barely, announced themselves to be out from under America's rule. They would have lost, had it not been for America's lack of interest in the war. The Americans thought it would be a waste of money trying to convert people's beliefs, and they sort of just let it happen.

They declared themselves Nakaelin, named after Nakaelius' family name.

And, it was on January 1st, 2030, that Nakaelin opened his eyes and found himself to be alive.

As soon as Nakaelin was declared a country, America decided that it would be in their best interest to form an alliance with him. So, he set off to search, and found Nakaelin in the vast farmland of Bakersfield, where he was taken to Sacramento, the capital, and signed an alliance with America.

Nakaelin listened carefully as America explained all of this to him in a rather chipper tone. He seemed alright with the fact that he lost California. Perhaps he thought that he made up for it by aligning with what used to be said state.

"I... See." Nakaelin whispered. That was quite the story. To think, he was born from revolt! What an odd thought indeed. The small child looked outside the window of the truck, and frowned slightly. It was now night, the two of them having stayed at the press conference for hours. America answered so many questions and released so many statements; Nakaelin could barely keep up with him.

"Big Brother..." Nakaelin finally said. His voice was that of a small animal, shy and meek.

"Yeah, little dude?"

"Are you... Mad at me?"

America's smile faded only slightly, but he kept his ecstatic composure. "Hey, little man. No way. I mean that I'm sad that I'm one state less and we're going to have to change to number of stars on my flag, but I got an alliance out of it. And besides, you don't seem half bad. You'll probably learn a lot of things from me and become super cool like I am, but don't sweat that right now. You'll learn."

Nakaelin nodded, trying to decipher what his brother was saying. Was that... A compliment? Well, in case it was, he didn't want to appear rude by not being gracious. "Thank you, Big Brother."

"Nah, anytime, little man! Ahahahaha~!"

There was a slight pause where Nakaelin looked out the window of the truck's cab once again. He was strapped in his children's seat in the back, with help from America. They passed by a lot of big houses and buildings. They looked so ancient and extravagant. It unnerved Nakaelin.

"Big Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are going?"

"I was bringing you to your house! It's in one of the oldest and expensive neighborhoods Sacramento, California... I mean, Sacramento, Nakaelin has to offer!"

Nakaelin's eyes suddenly widened. "B-Big Brother, am I going to be there all alone?"

"Well yeah. It's your house, after all."

Nakaelin stared at the back of America's head. He was imagining what kind of scary ghosts would be hiding under his bed, or was vicious ghouls would line his closet. He imagined trying to sleep in a pitch-black room, staring into the shadows, watching as witches and goblins would emerge, grabbing at his feet and hair. He imagined screaming for help, but no help would be found, for he would be alone.

"Big Brother!" Nakaelin suddenly cried out. America flinched and looked back, obviously having no idea what the sudden cry was about.

"Er, yes?"

"I-I'm scared!" He bawled, his hands moving to his eyes, sobbing like the small child he was. America, who was caught completely off-guard and couldn't read the mood anyway, was baffled at why his brother would be scared.

"Hey, little man. Scared of what?"

"The... The dark!" Nakaelin hiccupped.

America, who had feared it was some sort of injury or threat, let out a relieved sigh.

"I was afraid of the dark, too, when I was little. But I got over it."

"But there will be monsters in the dark!" Sobbed Nakaelin. He was now kicking his feet against his seat, throwing a tantrum. "I don't wanna go and sleep all by myself!"

America frowned. "Oy, oy! Stop doing that."

"But I'm scared!"

"Alright, alright. Tell ya' what, buckaroo. I'll show you a secret to keep monsters away, alright?"

Nakaelin stopped wailing, and looked up at America. His eyes were still dripping with salty tears as he thought it over. He still really didn't want to be alone, but warding off monsters could come in handy later. The pause carried on for another minute or so, until Nakaelin finally replied.

"O...Okay."

"Great!" America whooped. "And don't worry, this really works. 'Cause remember how I said when I was little, I was afraid of the dark? Well, England showed me this trick to keep all things of evil away."

There was another pause, before Nakaelin asked, "Who's England?"

"Ah - Of course you don't know him." America laughed. "Nakaelin, there's 196 countries in the world, including you. England is one of them."

"196?" Nakaelin repeated, shocked. "But how come the world isn't blowing up from having too many places on it?"

America laughed at his brother's question. "The world is bigger than you think, little dude. Waaay bigger."

Nakaelin thought that over a moment, frowning slightly at the idea. He was such a tiny country. If there were 195 countries out there like America, then he would get trampled down in no time. America was strong and tall, and he was just a little thing. No way he could possibly ever fight them all off. He had to get bigger; had to get stronger.

Nakaelin's thoughts were interrupted by the car suddenly stopping. He looked out his window, and his mouth hung open. This house was huge, with turrets and large stained-glass windows. The lawn was perfectly manicured, and poppies lined the walk to the front door. The home was blue and white in color, and its style of Victorian with a feel of, 'Grandma's house.'

"Isn't she a beaute?" America said excitedly. He got out of the truck, and then moved around it to get to where Nakaelin sat. He unstrapped the little boy from his seat, and picked him up in his arms, transferring him to his back, giving him a piggy-back ride again.

After closing the door and locking it after him, the tall country walked down the dark path of the house. When he went close to the door, he pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket, and jingled them about, giggling to himself. Then, he put one of the keys into the lock, turned it, and the pair entered Nakaelin's house.

They were greeted by a large foyer, a spiraling staircase leading all the up to the third floor in the middle of the room. The walls were home to pale wallpaper with a flowery design upon it. A chair rail slithered all the way around the room, and the floor was a polished wood. There were pictures of landscapes and scenery on the walls, and two doors stood ominously on either side of the foyer.

"Oh my." Nakaelin whispered, tears forgotten. He sat there on America's back, mouth open and eyes wide, taking in his new home.

"Meh, not as cool as my joint, but still decent." America shrugged, walking to the stairs. He started going up them, and as they climbed the stairs, it became lighter and lighter. Nakaelin could only see the foyer through the pale moonlight of the stained-glass windows, but as they kept going up, he found that the windows became larger and lighter. They passed the second story, which had more chair-railed wallpaper and wooden floors and ominous doors, and trooped up to the third story.

The third story turned out to be a landing with a single door. America walked over to the door, and pulled it open.

Moonlight showered the room. The only window was a stained-glass sky light. Upon the skylight were intricate images of blooming flowers, most of them poppies. Their petals flew in the wind, performing an intricate dance. The room itself was circular, and Nakaelin knew they were in the highest turret. The walls were light blue, the color of the sky, and the ground was the same hard-wood floors that went throughout the house. A large four-poster bed, a wardrobe, a desk, a vanity, and a bookshelf resided in the room. Littered on the ground were mountains of presents, beautifully wrapped and towering nearly to the ceiling.

"This..." Nakaelin whispered, eyes opened wide.

"This is your room! Sweet digs, right?" America whooped happily, bringing his younger brother across the room. He placed him on the bed, and went over to the wardrobe, maneuvering around presents as he went.

"What... What are those?" Nakaelin asked, staring at the presents.

"Huh?" America replied, his head buried in the wardrobe.

"Those things, on the ground."

America looked up to see what Nakaelin was talking about.

"Those are gifts! Gosh, you didn't know that? Peh!" He chuckled to himself and continued his search.

"What... What are they for?"

"They're for you." America laughed again. "There gifts from the Nakaelin people in celebration of your birth."

Nakaelin blinked twice, slowly starting to register. "That's nice of them. But what am I supposed to do with them?"

"Open them of course!"

Nakaelin blinked, and slipped off the large bed. He toddled over, shakily so, to the nearest present. It was wrapped in blue and black. In fact, a lot of the presents were wrapped in such a way.

"Why are they all these colors?"

America, having found what he was searching for, was now feeling the walls for a light switch. He found it, and turned on the light. Not that it was necessary; there was so much moonlight that Nakaelin could see just fine.

A warm, yellow light filtered through the room, and Nakaelin saw what America had taken from the wardrobe. It was a pair of footsies pajamas.

"They're all that color 'cause those are your colors, little dude."

"My... Colors?"

"Yep!" America laughed once more, side-stepping presents to get to the bed. He plopped down on it, watching Nakaelin staring at the box, which was too big for his little hands. "The colors of your flag, little man."

Nakaelin blinked. "My... Flag..." He repeated the words over and over in his head, slowly starting to realize what they meant. He looked back down at the box, and began to tear at the paper.

Upon opening the box, he found a teddy bear. It was of blue felt, with a bow around its neck in black and blue. It was too big for little Nakaelin to carry with one hand, so he used both and propped it against his chest.

"Alright, you can open the rest tomorrow. I have things to do, little man." America said. Without warning, he swooped down and picked up the little boy, and brought him back to the bed, where he helped him step into his footsie pajamas.

After assisting Nakaelin into the covers, teddy bear tucked in as well, America turned to leave. However, Nakaelin called out to him.

"Wait! Aren't you going to do something about the monsters?"

America processed that for a moment before grinning widely. "Ah! I knew I was forgetting something."

"You forgot?" Nakaelin repeated incredulously.

"Alright! Be right back!"

And before any more words could be spoken, America jumped over the presents and dashed out of the room. Nakaelin stared at the closed door, eyes wide with wonder like they had been for a majority of the day.

He took in his surroundings, took in what was happening, and felt rather pleased with it. Even if there were 195 other countries out there, Nakaelin would have America to help him. And this England didn't sound half-bad, either. It seemed as if, for the most part, everyone got along quite well. This pleased the youngster, who gave out a sigh of tranquility.

Then, a pestering question returned to the forefront of his mind.

He had seen so many people that day; saw so many faces and colors and clothes and hair. He saw beauty and filth, and he had watched it all go by in a whirl of never-ending amazement. Now, the inquiry remained; what did he look like?

The small country frowned, and looked over to the vanity. It was facing the wall, about a yard or two from the door. He eyed the mirror, and decided it was time to figure this out.

Nakaelin kicked off the covers, and slid to the floor once again. He padded over to the vanity in his footsie pajamas, and climbed up on the stool. He closed his eyes before settling in, and, on the count of three, opened them.

A young boy stared back at him. He had the appearance of a small child, barely four, maybe three. His eyes were large and innocent, round with curiosity and amazement. They glimmered a breath-taking blue, shaming the sky itself. His hair fell in curly locks off his head, wheat-colored. Pale skin, tiny hands, tiny feet, small frame.

The young boy sat there, staring at his eyes in the mirror. He wondered if he had stared at the sky for too long, and that was why his eyes were such a shade of blue. He tilted his head to the side, and the curls all fell to the right, boinging back and forth from even the smallest movement. He, like every other country, was blessed with beauty. Every nation was beautiful in their own way.

It was then the door opened, and America exploded into the room, laughing victoriously. "Ahahahaha~! I found the salt!" He strode happily in, giddy as usual.

"S... Salt?" Nakaelin replied, baffled.

"Yes, salt. When I was a kid, and I complained to England about the monsters in my room, he would sprinkle salt all around it and junk. He said it warded off evil spirits, and that it would keep me safe so I could sleep better."

Nakaelin blinked, and hopped off of the stool. He then watched curiously as America pranced about the room, sprinkling salt here and there, until a full circle was reached in the turret.

"Righteous!" He whooped happily, stepping back to admire his work. He gazed at it as if it were a fine piece of art, arms folded and nodding, admiring his creation. Nakaelin watched him in the same wide-eyed expression he had worn all day, until something arose in his throat. It began with a rather large intake of breath, and he held it for a moment, filling his lungs with air. He then slowly yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

America, who had apparently forgotten Nakaelin was there, looked back. He then glanced at his watch, and frowned at the time. "Hey now, you should be getting to sleep."

With one long stride, America swooped down and picked up the tiny country, and then re-tucked him into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, the little boy's eyes closed.

"G'night, buckaroo." America smiled. He, once again, went around the presents to get out. Upon reaching the door, he pulled it open, and looked back at the sleeping nation. He looked like a little prince, with his bouncy blonde hair and large bed, with presents littering the floor.

Maybe being a big brother wasn't so bad after all.

Originally, America had put on a fake smile and told himself to be nice to Nakaelin. He wanted to earn his trust, only to lure him back to being one with himself again. But an alliance wasn't so bad, right? Who knew. Perhaps this little nation would be of use one day.

The United States of America flipped off the light switch, and moonlight showered the room once again. The intricate designs of the stained-glass sky light fell over the face of Nakaelin, who was clutching his teddy bear, content and asleep.

With one last look at his younger brother, America left the room, smiling to himself.


	3. A Cherub The Story of Nakaelin Ch3

The moon boasted it's prowess by gleaming endlessly through the dark, burning brighter than any star that dare question its perfection. The night was a never-ending black abyss, home to the lunar body. However, a force emerged from the shadows. As the sun began to rise, the moon shriveled away into nothing, until the sun was the victor of the battle.

It displayed its victory by shining its bright rays of sunshine over the earth. And it was these bright rays that cascaded through the stained-glass sun roof that awoke the new country, Nakaelin.

Slowly, the little blonde country opened his eyes. He felt so comfortable, so at peace with the world. He was adorned in his footsie pajamas still, locks of curly, bouncy hair falling over the tips of his ears. He was clutching on to his teddy bear, which was a little too big for his tiny hands and frame. But he cradled it nonetheless.

His sky-blue eyes opened. Half-way at first, then they revealed themselves all the way. His gaze flickered around the room, taking in the contents of it. It swept over the presents on the ground and the furniture, to the teddy in his arms.

It was springtime in Nakaelin. The air was still a tad chilly, but the beauty of the sun reigned supreme. And it wasn't afraid to brag of its superior light.

The young boy let out a low yawn, which shook his body, expanding his lungs. He stretched out his toes and fingers, and then sat up in his bed. If this was the life of a country, he could get used to it. Wondering where his big brother went, the little country sat there a moment longer. However, the presence of the gifts occupied his mind, and he hopped out of the large bed.

The small nation placed his teddy on a pillow before padding off towards the nearest present. He kneeled on the ground, and plucked the gift from the large pile excitedly. Hurriedly, the boy tore at the paper, a curious stare on his face.

Upon opening the box, he found that it contained a little train set. The track was about two feet wide and the train was three cars long, but it was still amazing to the boy, who had never seen such things before. He was still learning, still adapting, still registering his responsibility as a country. So, he got to work setting up the odd toy, piecing the pieces together peacefully.

Seven minutes of confused muttering went by until he finally could unlock the secret of the train set. He switched on the little switch, and watched with delight as the train began to chug around the circle. Laughing happily, the little boy began to chase the train's cars, round and round.

After a few more minutes of that, he got his teddy, placed him on the train, and let his little friend ride about whilst he began to tear at another present. This one was a toy airplane. Smiling ecstatically, the boy ran about the room, airplane high above his head, making engine sounds. "Vrroooom, vrrrooooommm~!" He squealed with delight.

This continued on, the bear riding the train and the boy playing with the airplane, until something happened. The boy stopped running when there was a low grumbling in his stomach. He stared down at his tummy, and placed a miniature hand upon it, feeling the vibrations of the rumbling through his being.

"Hm." He whispered softly, not comprehending. He had never encountered food before, and was rather confused as to what was happening. He sat down, little plane in his grip, and pondered as to what was wrong with him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

The little blonde boy jumped, and turned his head so quick that his little bouncy curls danced about his head, batting his scalp. The door opened, and in popped America.

"B-Big Brother!" Nakaelin cried gleefully. He ran over to the older country, waving his plane about in the air. "Someone gave this to me!"

America, who had surmised that Nakaelin would still be sleeping, seemed a little unnerved to find the boy already up. However, he took a glance at the toy in the youngster's hand, and smiled his usual wide, goofy grin.

"Ah! That's a nice plane. 'Course, not as nice as the model planes I have at home, but still, it's nice enough!" He laughed victoriously and messed up the boy's hair with his large, rough hand. The older nation then looked over to the bear on the train, going round and round in circles, and laughed at that as well.

Then, a sound interrupted the happy atmosphere. The low grumbling in Nakaelin's stomach returned, and the country looked back down at the cause of the noise, still puzzled.

"Oh, you're hungry, little dude." America pointed out. The country tilted his head to the side, all of the curls going to the left of his head.

"No worries, little guy. I'll whip up some pancakes! With extra whipped cream and lots of syrup!" America whooped. He then leaned down and scooped up the country in his arms, and placed him on his back once again.

"And they're off!" America shouted, prancing out of the room like a horse. Nakaelin squealed with giddiness, bouncing up and down on his brother's back as they went off the landing of the turret and started down the spiral stairs. They went past the second story's hallway without stopping, and continued down to the ground level.

America skipped to the door on the right of the foyer, where they were met by a grand dining hall. The walls had the same chair rail design at the foyer, and the hard wood floors were the same as well. There was a fireplace at the front of the room, where the head seat was seated in front of it, which was followed by a long glass table with chairs lining the sides. A chandelier twinkled in the stained-glass windows, which had images of tulips.

The thing that really got Nakaelin's attention, though, was what was above the fireplace.

A long piece of cloth, pinned down at both top sides. It was all black, save for an odd blue sign in the middle. The sign was an odd star-type of thing, with a circle and another star within it. The boy stared at the cloth until America pranced through that room and through the door on the other side.

This room was a kitchen. Marble counters and white appliances, stainless steal pots and pans hung up over the stove, ready for use. The smaller country blinked as he was set on one of the counters by the larger nation. America then began to search through the fridge, muttering something about pancake mix.

"Big Brother?"

"Hmm?" America responded, moving things about in the refrigerator.

"What was that cloth thing above that hole in the wall, in the other room?"

America looked at his sibling, who was staring at him intently. "Huh?"

"That thing - it looked like a blanket, and it was stretched over that hole in the wall."

"What the heck are you - oh, wait, you mean the fireplace."

"Fireplace?"

"Yeah, that hole in the wall is where people light a fire for when it's cold. And that cloth above it was your flag."

Nakaelin struggled to understand. Fire? Cold? He had never experienced such things. And as for the flag, the boy had heard about it from America last night. Apparently, those were his colors - black and blue - for they were on his flag.

He understood what rooms were, and he got the gist of furniture and appliances; tools to help you do things. He understood that the light switch made light, and that doors allowed blockages in walls to let others in or keep them out. He understood that things such as trains and planes and trucks transported you around, and he understood that everyone wore clothes for some reason. He knew how to read and write in English, and he knew colors and sounds and feelings and expressions. He knew that people looked and acted different, and that no two people looked the same. But there were some things that he didn't understand.

The little nation didn't understand pain, for he had never felt it. Whether it be from the cold, or from a burn, he had never experienced such things. The boy never encountered true fear or panic, and he surely didn't understand that he had responsibilities as a nation. He didn't know that there were other nations out in the world who were, at this very moment, plotting to take him over for their own territory.

Nakaelin's train of thought was interrupted by a sudden sound. It was America messing with the pans, putting pancake mix into them and whistling 'Amazing Grace' whilst doing so. The little blonde boy watched him curiously.

After America finished making the pancakes, (Complete with whipped cream and syrup as promised,) the two sat in the dining room to eat their breakfast. Nakaelin gazed up at the flag, his plate in front of him, untouched. America, having seen this after munching on his own breakfast, frowned.

"Hey now, Nakaelin! Ya' gotta eat up! How else do you think you'll grow up big and strong, like me?"

Nakaelin looked at America, who was pouting in his direction.

"I'm... I'm sorry. It's just that... Why do I have to have a flag, anyway?"

America tilted his head to the side, the sunshine gleaming through the windows hitting his glasses, and making his blue eyes twinkle slightly. "Well, so when you win a war or something, people will know who won, according to the flag they leave behind. Or if you go up to the moon, you could leave a flag telling others who did that. Or if you make something and export it, you could put your flag somewhere on that as well."

The tall country paused a moment to stuff his face with a rather large pile of pancakes, then continued to speak.

"Ish bashically yer callin' card." He continued, mouth full of food. "Sho people know what chu accomplish."

Nakaelin watched as America lifted up his fork, stabbed his food, and shoved it into his mouth. Nakaelin continued to openly stare, before picking up his own fork, mimicking his older brother. He wedged the utensil into the flattened food, syrup drizzling down his plate and mixing in with the fluffy white whipped cream. He then brought a small piece to his mouth, opened wide, and plopped it in. Instinct took over from there, as he chewed on the gooey pancakes, and swallowed. It was the first thing he ever ate.

Having warm food in him felt good, so the little country continued to much on his breakfast, taking smaller bites than his brother.

After finishing his breakfast in no time at all, America pushed his plate away and smiled that goofy grin of his. "Now, Nakaelin. I need to tell you some more stuff."

Nakaelin gazed at his brother with his round, innocent blue eyes, listening.

"There's something called a World Conference tomorrow, and all of the countries will be there. And since you're a country as well, you're invited."

Nakaelin dropped his fork at that sudden announcement. His light blue eyes met America's glistening ones, and the two gazed at each other whilst Nakaelin thought it over.

195 countries were in the world, not including himself. He would have the opportunity to meet them tomorrow. He remembered yesterday, where he signed an alliance with his older brother. Maybe he could sign more alliances, and have even more big brothers! He could learn their secrets to becoming large nations like America, and he could understand his responsibilities a tad better. Yes, it would be in his best interest to go to the meeting... Even if he was a little nervous about it...

Hetalia HISTORICAL FACT:

In 2030, when Nakaelin separated from America, America saw that as a chance to align with the smaller country in hopes of one day winning them back without force. So, America would trade and watch out for Nakaelin.

Nakaelin toddled behind America as they walked throughout the house. America was giving his little brother a tour of his residence. Through the kitchen was a breakfast nook, and a bathroom was right beside that. That was followed by a rather large lounge, with a huge grand piano placed romantically by stained glass windows. If one were to go through this room they would reach a study, and through that was a sitting room. Then they were at the foyer again.

"And that was just the first story." America boasted as Nakaelin trotted behind his brother, having to go rather quickly to keep up with America's strides.

The two climbed the stairs, heading to the next story. Two guest bedrooms, and large storage units that really had no purpose; there was virtually nothing in a lot of the rooms down the long halls of the second story. And, of course, the third was just a simple landing that led to Nakaelin's turret bedroom.

"Nakaelin, why don't you open up some more gifts? I'm going back down to the first story to start your bath. Then we can go sight-seeing!" America suggested joyfully. However, the young country's only response was a curious tilt of the head. Bath? What on earth was that?

The boy watched as America walked out of the room, leaving Nakaelin with his many unopened gifts. The boy grabbed his teddy, and moved onto the next present in line. It was a shirt with a little dinosaur on it. The boy smiled at the piece of clothing, and put it onto his teddy bear. It was hard to get the neck opening over the bear's ears, but the little boy managed. After his bear was dressed, he moved to the next box.

This one was a little sail boat. It had tiny figurines of people wearing captain hats and sailor uniforms. Not really knowing what a boat was, the boy sat there and examined the toy for a while before finally giving up and placing it onto his bed.

The next present wasn't like the others. This one was wrapped in plain white wrapping paper, with a crisp, well-ironed ribbon looped around it. It had a small card on the top, and the boy picked it up to read it.

"To: Nakaelin

From: England."

The boy flipped the card over, and continued reading.

"I've yet to meet you, and look forward to finally doing so. Happy birthday."

This England character was getting nicer and nicer. The boy smiled warmly at the card that was too large for his miniature hands, and placed it next to him carefully, not wanting to mess it up. The boy opened the box, and in it he found a book. It read, 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.'

Tilting his head to the side, the boy opened the book. On the front page where it should have been blank, a note had been scribbled down. "Happy birthday! -England."

"OY! NAKAELIN! C'MERE FOR A BATH!" America yelled up the stairs.

The sudden cry startled the young country, who dropped the book he was holding. "K-Kay~!" he yelled back, picking up the book and the card that came with it. He put the card into a random page of the book, and placed it on the bed with his toy plane, train, and teddy bear that was adorned in his new shirt. However, he took the sail boat downstairs with him, so he could ask America what it was.

The boy toddled down the spiral staircase, tumbling once or twice due to his footsie pajamas he still wore. He carried his boat in his arms, cradling it against his chest so he wouldn't accidentally drop it.

When the pajama-covered feet finally reached the bottom of the stairs, the little boy hurried back to through the dining hall, into the kitchen, through the lounge, and into the bathroom where his brother was waiting. When he went through the door, he found America adding bubble bath formula to the water.

"Big Brother? What's this?"

America turned, and saw Nakaelin holding up his toy boat, out of breath from running.

"That's a sailboat. People use it to go across the water. Good thing you brought it, you can play with it in the tub!"

As it turns out, baths were quite fun. You could make beards and mustaches out of bubbles, and splash around in the water. Water, by the way, was really amazing. The moment Nakaelin hit the water he knew that it was probably the best thing in the whole entire world. He didn't want to get out of the tub, even when he was squeaky clean. But, the little country minded his big brother and did as he was told, which was to get out of the tub and get dressed.

After putting on a shirt, shorts, and little converse, the country walked out of the front door. In one hand was his teddy bear, and the other was his older brother's hand.

The two walked down the sidewalk, America humming his national anthem whilst Nakaelin hurried to keep up with him. "Where we goin', Big Brother?"

"Well, I was thinking that I should probably introduce you to a country that was staying here for a while."

Nakaelin stopped walking when he heard that. A country? So soon? He wasn't even ready! What was he going to say?

"Oh..." He whispered, looking down. The little boy then looked up and asked, "What are they like?"

"Well, for the most part, I guess he's okay. He kinda acts weird, though. His name is France."


End file.
